1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for the development of microfilm. More particularly, the apparatus comprises a horizontally arranged track, a plurality of work stations and a drive means. As it proceeds along the track, the exposed film passes successively through different work stations, such as the developer bath, fixing bath, preliminary wash, second wash and then to a drying stage.
2. Background of the Prior Art
An apparatus for the development of microfilm is known in West German Pat. No. 22 18 369, wherein the film to be developed passes over a track consisting of guide rolls and in which the roller track is equipped with additional guide and reversing rolls. The film passes into a closed conveyor consisting of an endless driven belted roller conveyor. The conveyor has a specially reinforced synthetic plastic belt resistant to chemicals, or the like. The film to be developed is fastened to the conveyor at the inlet of the developer bath and released from it prior to the winding of the developed and dried, finished film. The microfilm to be treated passes in the course of the process through the individual baths, wherein the liquids wet the microfilm on both sides. The conveyor belt is mounted, together with all of the rolls, the drive and the unwinding and winding bearings for the microfilm on a frame. The conveyor belt may be inserted with said frame into the individual baths or work stations and removed from them. Due to this measure, the developing apparatus may be dismantled in a simple manner, so that the individual baths or work stations and the conveyor installations may be cleaned and fresh bath liquids added. In addition to the fact that the configuration of the roll system is expensive and that special cleaning is required following the working sequence, the individual bath liquids must be changed and the baths cleaned. Special vessels are necessary for the removal of used liquids and similarly, the fresh and unused liquids must be transported and stored in their own containers.